Riley's Adventures (TV Series)
Riley's Adventures is a Japanese anime TV series produced by Saban Entertainment. It ran from April 31, 2004 to 2007, and ran for 101 episodes. It has fictional characters including heroes and villains. The background music from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is used in all episodes of the TV series. Cast *Albert Brooks as Hal *Ana Gasteyer as Eloise *Andre Sogliuzzo as Sebastian *Andrea Libman as Barbara, Tasha *Andrew Stanton as Zardon *Anndi McAfee as Petunia, Sophie, Vivian *Austin Pendleton as Blicky *Beau Black as Blicy *Billy West as Gary *Brad Garrett as Picky *Caety Sagoian as Dicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Toby *Cathy Cavadini as Maria, Taylor *Chris Edgerly, Doug Erholtz, Rachael Leigh Cook, Mena Suvari, Kevin Michael Richardson and Gerald C Rivers as Trike's Herd *Chris Williams as Jeremy, Joe *Christopher Swindle as Stego *Cissy Jones as Yusi *Corey Burton as Colonel Trike, King Flyer *Crispin Freeman as Nigel *DC Douglas as Kentaro *Dan Castellaneta as George *Dan Milano as Icy *Dave Mallow as King Charleston *David L Lander as Daniel *David Vincent as Ostron *Debi Derryberry as Olympia *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry *Doug Erholtz as Jasper *Eric Andre as Phil *Grey DeLisle as Lily *Heather Hogan as Estelia *Hudson Yang as James *Jack McBrayer as Chester, Kyle *James Patrick Stuart as Valta *Jamieson Price as Seiji *Jason Bateman as Riley *Jeff Bennett as Grand Minimus, Presto *Jess Harnell as Joseph, Gideon *Jesse McCartney as Mike *Jessica DiCicco as Trike, Jr. *Jessica Straus as Chikira *Jim Cummings as Harry *John Cleese as Dongera *John DiMaggio as Bruce *Judi Dench as Vionet *Karen Strassman as Raylina, Gizana *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie, Mathilda, Molly *Kate Higgins as Ursula *Kath Soucie as Fojo, Jicky, Kristie *Kayzie Rogers as Sune *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus *Keith Silverstein as Denko, Captain Krane *Keke Palmer as Elycia *Kevin Michael Richardson as Conrad *Kristen Bell as Belle *Lacey Chabert as Varya *Lara Jill Miller as Blossona *Lou Diamond Phillips as Edward *Mae Whitman as Sparkle *Mark Hamill as Claite, Kugron *Maurice LaMarche as Torrio *Meghan Strange as Kacey, Ellie, Lucy, Mabel, Selah *Michele Knotz as Sharon, Tiancky *Mike Macrae as Super-Riley *Mitch Urban as Rotano *Nathalie Gorham as Gina *Nolan North as Minowa *Paul St Peter as Therzona *Phil LaMarr as Jake *Quinton Flynn as Chicky, Stan, Juan, Berthold *Rob Paulsen as Icky, Nezita *Sam Riegel as Okamo *Samantha Kelly as Faja *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Picy *Sarah Natochenny as Stamper *Shanelle Workman Gray as Flight-Swift *Stephanie Beatriz as Tanya *Stephanie Sheh as Ari *Susanne Blakeslee as Zarella *Tara Jayne as Mathra *Tara Strong as Julia, Parafly-Lum *Tiffany Espensen as Jennifer, Stephanie *Tom Kenny as Charles, Robin *Travis Willingham as Wally, Shunkan *Tress MacNeille as Teensy Queen, Joanna *Vicki Lewis as Piper *Zeb Wells as Clairte Theme Song *(Tune: Pokémon "Born to be a Winner" Johto League Champions Theme - Instrumental) Characters *'Riley' (voiced by Jason Bateman) *'Elycia' (voiced by Keke Palmer) *'Parafly-Lum' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Toby' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *'Denko' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) *'Fojo' (voiced by Kath Soucie) and Faja (voiced by Samantha Kelly) *'Claite' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Picky' (voiced by Brad Garrett) *'Icky' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Blicky' (voiced by Austin Pendleton) *'Sune' (voiced by Kayzie Rogers) *'Dicky' (voiced by Caety Sagoian) Seasons #Riley's Adventures (Season 1) #Riley's Adventures (Season 2) #Riley's Adventures (Season 3) #Riley's Adventures (Season 4) See Also *List of Species in Riley's Adventures Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Television Category:Episodes Category:Animated TV Shows